


A Midsummer Night's Kiss

by zoellick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, gwaine's deep adoration for merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoellick/pseuds/zoellick
Summary: Gwaine and Merlin have been hiding their relationship, which only causes trouble when Arthur catches them kissing.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 601





	A Midsummer Night's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a prompt ask i got on [tumblr](https://merwaines.tumblr.com/post/189259425550/hello-if-it-isnt-too-much-trouble-could-you-do-a%22)! :)
> 
> edit: my bitch ass really is illiterate, ive corrected the glaring error 🤡

It didn’t take long that evening for Gwaine to get Merlin alone. Camelot was celebrating Midsummer, the festivities were to endure the long, hot afternoon and on into the cool evening. This time of year was, of course, Gwaine’s favourite, and drinking cold ale whilst basking in the heat of the glorious sun was honestly divine. Even if he did have to wear ceremonial clothes by request of the princess and stand around looking noble for a while. It was all worth it to taste the sweet reward of fresh strawberries and raspberries, and then the tang of rhubarb. The kitchen staff had prepared a splendid feast for the occasion, with luxurious meats cooked on an open flame, warm bread and exotic vegetables. He was very much looking forward to trying all the tarts, salads and roasts. But, for now, his thoughts focused solely on Merlin.

The servant had been busy all day, running errands for Arthur and Gaius, as well as helping wherever servants were short. Despite this, he looked positively euphoric, stopping to chat excitedly with people he knew, laughing and smiling as he did his chores. Merlin was a big fan of holidays and celebrations, and he had been anticipating this one for a long while. Gwaine should know, considering the endless hours he’d patiently listened as he chattered on about different plans for where the feast will be held or whatever Arthur was writing for his speech. It was endearing, and nothing got him going like a happy Merlin, meaning the past few weeks had been actually incredible. And when Merlin got it in his head that there was a cause for celebration, that’s exactly what happened. Gwaine recalled a very charming picnic Merlin had planned for his birthday the year prior (how he’d managed to convince Arthur for time off, he’d never know).

Another bonus that came out of summer, was the lack of layers Merlin had on. He’d simply worn one of his thinner blue shirts that hung loosely and from the growing heat of the day, he had rolled up his sleeves, teasing Gwaine with his lovely forearms. That and he’d abandoned his scarf again, tempting him with that pretty expanse of neck he longed to mark with kisses.

So, when Merlin finally was alone, catching his breath between the events of the afternoon and the upcoming feast, Gwaine happily cornered him. He held out a tankard and Merlin took it even though he was rolling his eyes. “I suppose you are enjoying yourself.” He commented after taking a long gulp. Gwaine grinned at the easy tease and slung his arm around his shoulders, steering him away from the hustle and bustle. Merlin followed, and they found a secluded area of the courtyard, hidden away in a scarcely used corridor leading to the stables. Merlin gazed up at him expectantly, fully aware of the sudden privacy between them. His eyebrows twitched teasingly as he backed himself against a wall and pulled Gwaine in for a kiss. And maybe Gwaine had been craving it all day, so maybe the kiss was a little more heated than the situation required. His hand cradled Merlin’s cheek, and he pulled him closer, their bodies attached in as many places as possible. Merlin touched him, dragging a hand down his chest so deliciously that Gwaine whined into the kiss. He pulled back and finally,  _ finally _ , got to kiss Merlin’s pale neck, biting it gently. Merlin’s hitched breath blew him away.

A few seconds later, he was being pushed away, Merlin’s eyes dark yet firm. Gwaine pouted and gripped tightly onto his shirt. He didn’t want to leave so soon, knowing that he was unlikely to get him alone again for some time. “Gwaine,” Merlin chastised, but he said it lightly, “you know I have to go.”

Gwaine placed a kiss on his cheek and pressed their foreheads together. “Doesn’t mean I can’t be annoying about it.” He protested, but moved back all the same and leant against the wall. Merlin grinned that sweet smile of his and turned to leave. Gwaine’s eyes wandered to his bum. “Oh, you tease!” He called after him, and Merlin simply waved in return, not bothering to look back. Gwaine guffawed.

With a sappy smile, Gwaine rested his head on the wall behind him, thoughts entirely on Merlin. Which, of course, had to be ruined by a cough. He whipped his head round to the other side of the alley from which Merlin had disappeared, and found the King of Camelot himself, standing there with his arms crossed and brow furrowed. This was not an uncommon sight for Gwaine, so he simply cocked his head and grinned back at the angry face. Usually, when Arthur was irritated with him, his little display would receive an eye roll or some other show of impatience. He recalled just that morning, Arthur huffing loudly when he saw Gwaine’s robes in a state of disarray. But Arthur now wasn’t relenting in his anger. Gwaine’s smile faltered.

“Everything okay, Sire?” He called out. Arthur seemed more irritated by this question and he strode towards him.

“I don’t think that you should be taking advantage of your friends so easily,” Arthur ground out from where he stood opposite him. Gwaine frowned, eyeing Arthur carefully. Clearly, he’d done something to piss the princess off again, and this time it was bad. He could practically see the veins pulsing in his red face. 

He dragged a hand through his hair, uncomfortable. Arthur looked as though he expected a reply, yet how could he? Wracking his brain, the only thing he could think of was drinking, which surely wouldn’t infuriate Arthur this much? “I really don’t know what you’re trying to say. I’m not taking advantage of anyone, friend or no.” 

Arthur’s eyes flashed and Gwaine could see him physically restrain himself from lashing out. With his teeth clamped together, he hissed out, “I know you are frivolous, but I really expected better from you. I’m disappointed that I could think so highly of you.”

Gwaine was rightfully fuming. Arthur thought he could just come up to him and insult him for no justified reason and expected him to just take it. Well, he clearly thought wrongly about two things, then. Fighting the urge to punch him (treason wouldn’t look so good), Gwaine took a step forward and tried to crowd his space. Predictably, Arthur stood his ground, jutting out his chin challengingly. “Say that again.” He spat out. Arthur simply cocked up an amused eyebrow. Gwaine snarled.

“Merlin is different to you,” he continued, and Gwaine was starting to understand what had just happened. He pushed Arthur away and distanced himself, not quite as angry as before. Clearly, the princess had seen something he shouldn’t have and got the wrong end of the stick. Now, Gwaine couldn’t begrudge the man for having a soft spot for Merlin, hell, pretty much all the knights did. But to suggest that he was corrupting him? Or to think Gwaine would ever pick him up just to throw him away? It stung. “He deserves… permanence.”

At that, Gwaine huffed out a little laugh.  _ Permanence? _ He would be chained to Merlin indefinitely if it were possible. In fact, he could hardly remember a time before they were involved, it had been so long. If he thought about it, he could picture the excitement of watching Merlin blush and squirm under his affections and flirtations. The lingering touches, warm smiles… and when Merlin started to reciprocate his actions, surprising Gwaine with that filthy mouth of his. So, Arthur could take his ‘permanence’ and shove it up his arse.

“And he deserves more than me… Right.” Gwaine shook his head in disbelief, laughed it off and walked away. He needed some alcohol, damn it.

Apparently, Arthur was following him and grabbed him by the shoulder before he could leave. It was an irritating little habit of the king’s to always want the last word. Time and time again, he had scolded him in front of the knights, giving him little chance to defend himself. Although, he considered, that might have been because he also loved claiming the last word. “Gwaine,” Arthur began, his voice was insistent but gentle, “I do not mean to be so harsh. I simply, well, everyone knows how I care for Merlin, even if he is an idiot, and I don’t want him to get hurt by something you may think is some harmless fun.”

Gwaine sighed. It was true, every knight in Camelot was aware of Arthur’s protectiveness over Merlin, so he shouldn’t have been surprised with his reaction. But Merlin wasn’t so weak and innocent as he thought; nor Gwaine so full of debauchery (he knew this wasn’t completely fair either, Arthur had spoken many kind words about him over the years). “Consider speaking to Merlin, if you are so concerned, Sire. He is the one you believe is making a mistake.” He pushed Arthur’s hand off his shoulder and smiled kindly at the man. “I often feel inferior, so know that sentiment we share.” With that, Gwaine knew he needed more alcohol and found himself with a pint very quickly. He also longed for food or something substantial that might distract him from the resurfacing of his insecurities.

During the feast, he’d noticed Merlin and Arthur huddled at the side, heads bowed together and eyes occasionally flicking over to where he sat. He’d tried to ignore it, but the curiosity was burning within him and he  _ needed  _ to know what was being said. Whilst he had his doubts about his own worth, it wasn’t that Gwaine was insecure in their relationship- he knew that for all his faults and quirks that Merlin loved him anyway. He would tell him as such with soft whispers in stolen moments, or loud moans in the dead of night. Merlin, with all of his many, many wonders (and a ridiculously attractive body)  _ loved him _ and he had the privilege of loving him back. Thank whichever god or goddess in the skies blessed him with such luck. To think- Gwaine thought and as his eyes were getting misty, he knew he was a little tipsy- to think that before they’d met, he was so empty, without anything to call home, and now he could genuinely say that he had somewhere he belonged? It was life-changing. Literally.

Arthur clapped Merlin on the back, who seemed to be blushing quite a lot and wore a dazed expression. Gwaine narrowed his eyes, wondering if that was a good sign. Just as he did so, Arthur looked in his direction and shocked him by making eye contact. He nodded his head, clearly signifying approval. Gwaine sat back, surely looking just as dazed as Merlin had been. So, he’d finally told him.

At long last, Gwaine got Merlin alone again just before the lighting of the bonfires. It was dark and warm and they were pressed against each other, Merlin’s body firm and real and grounding. There was no light around them besides the stars and the moon, everyone waiting in anticipation for the light from the three fires. 

Merlin looked over at him with a smile. “Arthur will apologise, I think he’s too embarrassed right now.”

Gwaine laughed and clasped Merlin’s hand in his own. “I don’t need his apologies or approval. You are what matters.” And even in the darkness of the night, he could see a faint blush spread across his cheeks. He grinned smugly and poked at it. “You’re blushing, sweetheart.” Merlin huffed and swatted his fingers away.

Then, the world was lit with a startling orange hue as the three fires were lit before them. It was an incredible sight and Gwaine watched in awe at the beauty of something so simple as wood, bones and heat. He snuck a glance at Merlin whose eyes were shining beautifully and the flames flickered over his face. There was a deep feeling in his chest that overwhelmed him so completely that Gwaine grabbed Merlin’s chin and kissed him.


End file.
